Games
This article will show up a list of all the games made by Schrott Games aka Endte. List (in release order, oldest to newest) Yes, there are no images for most games. Games Now there will be a little description for every game. Scrap Clicker This is a quite simple game in which you have to collect the most Scrap you can collect. In the way you will find things which help you in the way, like Golden Scrap or Colored Barrels. Trivia for Scrap Clicker * It was Schrott Games' first game. * You can upgrade the Golden Scrapyard to roughly level 35 before it gets too difficult to further upgrade, but the normal Scrapyard meets this condition at roughly Level 650. Eugens Adventure A jump and run game with 11 new levels and about 30 older levels with different themes and obstacles. You can collect up to 3 Stars in every level, and you can collect Coins to buy two different Charachters in the game apart from the original one: Eugenia and Justin. Trivia for Eugens Adventure * It is the only game which had an old version which got removed from the Play Store. Scrap Clicker 2 By far the most played game worldwide, and the most complex by really far. It is about merging Barrels, which give Scrap, with which you can buy some Upgrades. With the time you'll get Magnets and Golden Scrap, and even further, stuff like Bricks and even the Tree Upgrades! Trivia for Scrap Clicker 2 * It has ~3 times more downloads than the next most downloaded game: Music Maker. * It is the first game which received a social form of communication (Teams) * And a lot more...! Music Maker More than a "game", it is a software to create MIDI music files with more than 100 instruments and with interesting functionalities to create great music. Trivia for Music Maker * You can have up to 15 different sections playing at the same time, making it quite professional. * No, the instruments haven't got a bad quality at all. Scrap Collector Warning: The mainpage for this is still quite incomplete. This game is about collecting Scrap by swiping barrels and upgrading current and new Barrels. While the time goes on you will get Magnets and Golden Scrap to help you go definitely further. Trivia for Scrap Collector * The only game where you can warp into the time to get more Scrap. * The only game where the most efficient way to farm Magnets is actually not active. Color Puzzle This is a puzzle game with 81 different levels based on color tiles. At the beginning you only have to connect sides with the same colors, but it gets more difficult as you go, with white tiles, gray tiles and more. Trivia for Color Puzzle * Schrottii is the person who made most levels in the game. * Ergin27 suggested the Golden Tile back a few months ago. GPS Tracker This is a game where you use the GPS to register every place you have been at. It's mostly useful for travelers, not for people who always stay at the same area/town. Trivia for GPS Tracker * It is the game which received the least updates of them all. * It doesn't work via Wi-Fi, you can only make it work with GPS. ScrapTD This is a tower defense game with an attack and defense tactic in which you defend against the opponent player while you attack the opponent. The defenses and barrels get changes in their health, or damage periodically, so stay aware if this happens. Trivia for ScrapTD * It is the only game known to have a Private Alpha and a Public Beta in the past. * It is the most different scrap related game of all four games about Scrap. Category:Game Category:Schrott Games